


You and Me

by winkpuff



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkpuff/pseuds/winkpuff
Summary: When Kang Daniel is with Park Jihoon





	You and Me

“Niel hyung!!!!!” 

‘shit’ Daniel muttered silently to himself. He was in his room having some alone me time since he has not had it since forever. He was just playing with his phone and resting on his bed knowing that he is going to get sick of it. 

The others are probably somewhere in the house or in the company building. He just wanted to sleep but his body decides to betray him by keeping him awake. Daniel separates himself with his bed and follow the calling. He lazily drag himself to the biggest room in the dorm to find his favourite person in the world was calling. His lips twitch into a smile. 

“Hmm do you need anything Park Jihoon?” he asked while stroking the younger’s hair. Park Jihoon, the wink boy nod his head and said, “I need your cuddle hyung!” 

The whole of Wanna One knows that Kang Daniel who won number 1 in Produce 101 is whipped for Jihoon. No one thought Jihoon will be his favourite dongseng or in fact his boyfriend. But miracle do happen and they decide to go with it. 

They did not have a fancy dinner or a cute confession but Daniel just confessed his feelings and Jihoon find it cute and accepted his hyung wholeheartedly because he was in love with him too from the start. (he was just scared to admit it)

Daniel squeeze in Jihoon’s small bunk making it comfortable enough for them. Jihoon decides that Daniel’s chest is the most comfortable place in the world that he has ever been. He loves listening to Daniel’s heartbeat whenever he has time to cuddle. Jihoon cuddle pretty much with everyone in the group since he is a cuddler. His second favourite is Jinyoung since they are pretty much the same height and plus Jinyoung is cuter so for once he could feel like a hyung. For now, he loves how Daniel could embrace him fully with love. He loves it when his boyfriend wrap him like a burrito because it makes him feel warm. 

Soon Daniel realises that they were the only one in the dorm since it has been too quiet without Jaehwan’s unnecessary singing and Sungwoo’s weird jokes. He loves them all but sometimes it get noisy and annoying. Jisung might smack him when he woke up knowing that he touched his baby but heck, Jihoon is his dear life. 

Jihoon looks up to Daniel and planted a kiss on his lips which end up surprising him but that made him smile. Daniel settled for another one and another one and another and it did not stop. Jihoon likes kisses a lot. Even when he gets shy, he still likes kisses. Kisses from his parents, from his members or even kisses from Daniel. They are all kisses but different. When his parents kisses him, he felt reassurance. When his members kisses him, he felt comfort. However, when Daniel kisses he felt love and wanted. His world revolve around him now and he is not regretting a thing. 

Daniel wraps his hands around Jihoon’s waist and whispers, “I love you so much”

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time posting fanfics and writing any wanna one fic ;-; hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
